Problem: $1\dfrac{1}{8} \div \left(-\dfrac{3}{7}\right) = $
Explanation: Let's start by converting the mixed number to a fraction. $\phantom{=}1\dfrac{1}{8} \div \left(-\dfrac{3}{7}\right)$ $= \dfrac{9}{8}\div\left(-\dfrac{3}{7}\right)$ $= \dfrac{9}{8}\cdot\left(-\dfrac{7}{3}\right)~~~~~~~\text{multiply by the reciprocal}$ $=\dfrac{{3}\cancel{9}}{8}\cdot \left(- \dfrac{7}{\cancel{3}{1}}\right)$ $= \dfrac{3}{8}\cdot\left(-\dfrac{7}{1}\right)$ $=-\dfrac{21}{8} \text{ or } -2\dfrac{5}{8}$